Gregor the Underlander
by SirNoSir
Summary: Gregor has no place in the world above. Gregor needs a home where he is appreciated. Gregor needs the Underland. What he doesn't realizes is... The Underland needs him again. One last time.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor the Underlander

Chapter 1

Gregor was a warrior.

Gregor could see in the dark.

Gregor could take out a 12 foot hulking bulge of muscle that abstractly resembled a rat.

Gregor was a capable killer.

He should be feared.

Then,

The powerful warrior stubbed his toe.

Gregor had to stop himself from blurting out an obscenity as he massaged it. His little sister, Boots, burst out of their Grandma's room's door and stumbled over to him to give him a hug.

It has been an entire year since Gregor had been in the Underland but the memory of it was still fresh in his mind.

He had been trained and forced to fight in a war he had no place in and went on many journeys across it that left him scarred, mentally and physically.

His family had made the decision to not move to Virginia, but rather stay where they were, in New York. Ever since it had been decided that they would be staying in New York, Gregor had wanted to go back to the Underland.

It was a hushed subject until Gregor's other little sister, Lizzie, finally broke during dinner one night and blurted out, "I want to go visit the Underland!" before quickly putting her hands over her mouth, which was gaping, and looking around the table to see the family's reaction to the suggestion.

Gregor's mom simply stood up, pushed her chair back and stormed outside. Their father turned it over in his mind. "If I can convince your mother, then I don't see why not." He said.

Gregor's father has recovered a great deal since his time as the rat's prisoner in the Underland, and had regained most of his strength and healthy complexion, and had started to resemble a father again, as he had been absent for just over 2 years.

He strode down their staircase, 2 steps at a time. He opened the door and slammed it a little too loudly, startling Lizzie, who had only grown more insecure and timid after they had left the Underland for the last time.

Gregor heard shouting outside and knew his parents were arguing. He didn't want his sisters to hear, so he herded them all of to bed. The sound of loud, aggravated voices outside his window prevented any kind of rest.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity before the voices abruptly stopped and he could hear the faintest rustle of leaves from across the courtyard.

Gregor's parents had been arguing for a good hour now, and he found it strange that they just stopped as if they had simply worked out all of their problems and just decided to stop talking.

"I should go check on them" he said, more to himself than anyone else. He slipped off his bed and quietly prayed his creaky floorboards did not let out a high-pitched whine that he knew too well.

His ears were straining to hear what was going on outside, but to no avail. He slowly crept down his stairs which were, thank goodness, carpeted.

He put his ear to the door and heard his parents quietly discussing housing options in Regalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gregor took a moment to consider. He backed away from the door, and took a seat on the lowest step of the staircase.

He couldn't deny that he himself hadn't thought of moving there.

He admitted to himself that he had always tucked the thought of living in the Underland permanently into the back of his mind.

But the odd thing was; It was perfectly plausible.

Gregor was revered as some sort of prophetical warrior and was head-over-heels with the under-age queen of Regalia.

Boots was worshipped by gigantic cockroaches as a princess, although Gregor didn't quite see where they were coming from with that one.

His father was deeply intrigued by the science and economics of Regalia and wanted to learn more about how the Underland itself worked.

The only problem was their mother.

She had no ties to anyone in the Underland and had no reason what-so-ever to go back down

What would Gregor do in his new life down there?

Would he advise Luxa on her queenly duties?

Would he actually get into another prophecy that called for his death?

What about the sun?

On Gregor's first visit, A diplomat named Vikus, also Luxa's grandpa, said that an overlander named "Fred Clark" died down there because he didn't get enough of the sun.

_I'm getting way too far ahead of myself…_ Gregor thought.

He had to take into consideration that there was no future for Gregor here in New York.

Sometime in the duration of the rest of his life, he would have to visit a doctor.

That doctor would ask questions.

Gregor's family couldn't afford to have questions asked.

Regalia, and the Underland in general, is the one place that his scars would be celebrated as signs of experience and wouldn't look twice when they saw them

In Regalia, He was a hero, a warrior.

In Regalia, He had people that he could safely call friends.

In Regalia, he had Luxa.

It was then that Gregor made up his mind.

He would go to live in the Underland.

He stood up, turned around, and slowly crept back up the stairs and silently crawled back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gregor awoke when his nose was tickled by Lizzie's hair, which she had been growing out for quite some time now, and came down to the middle of her back.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." She said with a smile.

Gregor yawned and shook himself awake.

He stretched and nimbly hopped out of bed then threw on the clothes he wore the day before and dragged himself into the kitchen.

Gregor was attacked by the smells of breakfast being made and took a seat at the table. "Morning, baby." His mom said, unsettlingly happy. "Oh, Morning Mom." Gregor replied.

Her brow furrowed but before she could say anything, Gregor's father groaned loudly as he walked out his parent's room and took a seat at the table.

"Morning, Dad." Gregor said.

His father grunted back at him.

He was not a morning person.

Someone seemed to be missing from the table.

Someone small.

Someone loud.

Boots was not at the table.

Gregor almost had a heart attack before he realized that Boots was not yet awake.

He excused himself from the table and walked down the hallway towards their Grandma's room.

He opened the door to see that, thankfully, Boots was still sleeping soundly. "Such a loud snore for such a little girl" Gregor thought as he lightly shook the little girl awake.

She rose with one eye half-open mumbling "Bekfest…" and plopped down again, asleep in seconds.

This time, Gregor reached into the crib and fished her all the way out.

As he did, her eyes popped open and the first thing out of her mouth was: "Where Temp?"

Ever since his family left the Underland, Boots had asked this question every morning. She had gotten used to going down to the Underland almost every day, so It was strange for her to be in New York for such a long non-interrupted time.

Boots had persisted with the same question over and over again that now she could see Gregor did not intend to answer.

The tiny girl scrunched her face up and balled her fists. Gregor could see she was about to throw a tantrum for the ages.

Gregor braced himself as the onslaught of auditory death rippled throughout the vicinity and he could have sworn that even the Underland itself could feel the tremors.

Boots finished and left Gregor with a ringing in his ears and she did nothing more than whimper all the way through breakfast.

Gregor quietly ate his breakfast of soggy waffles drenched in syrup.

It was then that everything he had heard last night came smashing back into him.

He almost dropped his fork as he broke out in a cold sweat.

Luckily, his parents did not notice the unusual outburst.

Gregor didn't know if he should bring it up.

He decided it would be safe to lightly bring up the topic.

Gregor piped up, "So… How about the Underland?"

All conversation ceased.

Gregor's parents turned to face him.

"Gregor, there's something you should know. Someone all of you should know." His mom said, slowly

Normally, Gregor would be surprised. But he knew what was coming.

"We think we might go live… In the Underland…" His mother reluctantly said.

_"Right on Cue."_ Thought Gregor


End file.
